


【芽詹】落羽紛紛

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】單篇短文集 [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bird/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Steve救了一隻受傷的鳥人。





	【芽詹】落羽紛紛

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是魔法師Steve和鳥人Bucky的故事，Bucky是半人半鳥請注意！  
> Bucky的模樣參見阿皮的圖：http://sanctuary10.lofter.com/post/3300d7_1c5d3cd59  
> 這篇送給妳，Love you<3
> 
>  
> 
> 注意：有人類/半人半鳥性行為描寫！有人類/半人半鳥性行為描寫！有人類/半人半鳥性行為描寫！

1.  
雨已經下了好幾週了。  
Steve走出他的木屋，看著外頭雖然已經略小，但仍然連綿不絕的雨勢，暗暗嘆氣。

現在是幸耳山的春夏交際，原本確實是固定的雨季，不過多半都是到苗月底便會漸漸停了，然而現今已是稻月中旬，雨卻還是日日夜夜嘩啦啦地下。他本來半個月前就該拿去院子裡曬的藥草，直到今天都還堆在後面的柴房，即使明天就能開始曬，無論如何也都得等到月初才能炮製完成，而現在家裡還存著的藥劑，都是去年冬季前就已經做好的備用藥，所剩的量不多。假如山下突然有人急需用藥，很有可能會捉襟見肘。  
緊緊皺著眉，Steve撐起傘往後山走。邊走他邊想，去年雨停得太早，小麥的收穫便不如預期，村長特別來和他討論，希望他可以進行一次祈雨式。不知道是不是陣式的哪個部分沒畫好，造成的結果比Steve預期的更加劇烈。  
他想他得做點補救才是。

 

2.  
他是想要做點補救，而不是要救什麼「補」。  
呸呸，什麼補？

Steve蹲在地上，看著被他勉強拖回家的大鳥，完全不知道該怎麼處理牠才好。

 

幸耳山上住著他，本來就是各地奇獸心照不宣的療養聖地。這裡的魔法泉是全國最為壯觀的，壯麗的水瀑從山頂墜入桑木潭，濺起三尺高的漣漪，滋養著潭邊樹木與花草，再沿著山道蜿蜒往山下而去，在進入平原後，魔法元素已經消耗殆盡，轉成普通的溪流，灌溉著漱斯平原上數千畝的良田。  
距離幸耳山最近的沃德鎮，其居民多是務農為生，生平最大的期望就是風調雨順，歲稔年豐，這對Steve而言是十分簡單的要求。除此之外，居民若有一些普通醫生治不好的病，也會來求他，而那些受桑木潭與魔法泉滋養的花草，皆是療效頂級的藥草，Steve只需要其中一部分，便足夠他製作提供給全鎮一年使用的藥劑，其餘部分他任憑受了重傷的奇獸自行前來使用，從來不曾設下任何禁制。  
作為一個比起「征服世界」，更致力於鑽研魔法古籍的魔法師，Steve的生活是十分平淡無奇，而他為此並沒有任何抱怨，反而覺得愜意滿足。

然而這隻大鳥，Steve狠狠皺起眉，有預感這會對他平靜的生活帶來不小的衝擊。

 

駿羽鷹是現存奇獸中體積最龐大，數量最少，魔力也最強的一種鳥類，但已經面臨瀕危的危機，甚至傳說他們早已滅絕，這危機的原因來自駿羽鷹的特殊性。  
他們可以化成鳥類或是半人的型態，甫成年便會脫離家族，獨自行動。成年的駿羽鷹身高近兩公尺，一夜能飛行千里，且翅膀強健有力，具有極高的攻擊性，又難以穿透，普通的箭矢與刀劍幾乎無法造成傷害，除了可作為兩軍交戰時的嚮導，甚至作為緊急情況下的盾牌。可化為半人型的駿羽鷹智商又極高，善戰善謀，數百年前的眾海戰爭中，聚星王國之所以能取得先機，奪下最肥沃而廣闊的國土，據悉便是由一個駿羽鷹軍團在背後協助，方能連戰連捷。  
這種強悍的猛禽奇獸，之所以落到瀕危的情況，則是由於幼禽善良而易信人類的本性。

和成年駿羽鷹的強悍粗獷不同，幼禽脆弱而精緻，幾乎沒有自我防衛的能力，但是他們色彩繽紛的羽毛是傳說中的靈藥，古籍記載百病可治，而幼禽的心臟更是昂貴的魔藥藥引，被稱為「稚水晶」。食用一顆稚水晶可增加十倍的魔力，對於野心強大的魔法師而言，是難以抵抗的誘惑。  
擁有如此難得的天賦，偏偏又對人類沒有太多的防禦心，駿羽鷹幼禽被捕殺的比例遠高於成年比例，在他們能化型為人前，往往已慘死在獵人之手。

Steve還是個十歲出頭的少年時，就在自家後院外不遠處撿過一隻駿羽鷹幼禽，那隻幼禽真的目測大概出殼不到五十年，在能活上五百年的駿羽鷹一族中，也還是個娃娃。Steve照顧他照顧了一年多，從他只能奄奄一息的趴在茅草墊上，一直養到牠能在後院蹦蹦跳跳，才送牠回到山頂，Steve撿到牠的那個草叢邊。  
幼禽雖然還年幼，卻也已經有Steve膝蓋高，牠親暱地蹭了Steve兩下，轉頭走進樹林深處。  
沒想到二十年後，Steve居然還能再撿到一隻駿羽鷹，這到底是什麼緣份？

 

在他正煩惱的同時，大鳥忽然睜開了眼，他又大又圓的眼睛裡是湖綠色的美麗瞳孔，Steve楞了一愣，對這熟悉的眼睛喊出了那個名字：『Bucky？』

 

3.  
究竟是誰會給一隻鳥取名叫小鹿？

 

Bucky在地上翻滾了一圈，試圖想要徹底張開自己的羽毛，抖抖上面的塵土，但在他的肩膀抖動前，屋內的Steve像是把眼睛放在庭園地樹上一樣，已經先一步喊聲：『Bucky，別弄亂我晒在後院的草！』  
僵了半晌，Bucky還是沒有動作，只是慢慢的站起來，化成半人形，忿忿不平地跨著大步往屋裡走，在進門前又停了下來，仔細撥下已經半脫落的羽毛，才往廚房走去。見到正在爐子前熬煮湯藥的Steve，他蹭到Steve的背後，抱怨著說：「Steve，我熱。」  
『你在後院曬了大半個上午，不熱才怪。』Steve毫不在意地說。

 

撿回Bucky那天，幸耳山連綿的雨勢終於停下了。Steve在家裡給Bucky的傷勢做了檢查，他身上的傷大部分都不深，只有一道在腹部的傷較為嚴重，但估計只要好好擦藥，最多半個月便能完全康復。Steve取出藥膏，小心地替他敷上，嘆著氣問他這次又是怎麼啦？

二十年不見，當初的幼禽已經能化為半人形，雖還是少年模樣，但他作為鳥形時的身高已經比瘦小的Steve高出一個頭。張開翅膀時更能將Steve完全裹在懷裡。即使以半人形跟Steve相處，Steve在他身邊仍然矮了一小截。  
可明明如此，Bucky卻仍是習慣彎著腰去蹭Steve的臉，彷彿自己還是個娃娃的那時。

「跟狩獵巫士衝突，他們想要獨角獸的幼獸，闖進保護幼獸的女孩家，誣陷她是黑巫師，當場就要用火燒死她。」Bucky淡淡地說：「我殺了整群狩獵巫士，帶走女孩，送幼獸回家了。」  
『女孩呢？』Steve問。  
「我帶她去了皮艾蘭島，那裡有一群女巫專門照顧這種被誣陷為黑巫師的平民，然後我再飛過來這。」  
皮艾蘭島和幸耳山可說是天南地北的距離，即使是駿羽鷹也要飛上三天，難怪Bucky抵達時，身上有些較深的傷口已經化膿了。Steve瞪了他一眼，Bucky鼓起臉頰，一副無辜樣，用羽尖輕輕撥弄著Steve的手腕：「我知道幸耳山有全世界最厲害的魔法師，我只安心他給我治傷。」  
『你都記得？』Steve懷疑地問，Bucky則驕傲地挺起胸：「當然囉，我可是最聰明的駿羽鷹。」

 

4.  
Steve在後院外的空地上，憑空挖出一個大凹槽，一揚手，凹槽裡慢慢注起了他從魔法泉引來的水，這水池既能讓Bucky解熱消暑，又能加快他療傷的速度，一舉兩得。  
拗不過Bucky的要求，Steve索性也脫下衣服，跳入池中。

他早該知道這是個爛主意。

 

「你雙腿之間還有一個器官？」Bucky像是發現新大陸那樣驚奇地說，在Steve來得及阻止他之前，他已經快速地游到Steve身邊，低頭細看：「這是什麼？」  
雖然早知道鳥類和人類的生殖器官不同，但Bucky這求知若渴的模樣還是讓Steve相當尷尬。他乾巴巴的回答：『生殖器官，交配用的。』  
「所有人類都一樣嗎？」Bucky繼續問，他好奇地盯著那處看，Steve看得出他正在努力克制自己用翅膀撥弄他的陰莖的衝動，忍不住翻了個白眼。

跟所有高智商的生物一樣，駿羽鷹具有相當程度的好奇心，對所有他們還不清楚的事物都要打破砂鍋問到底。Steve相信已經成熟的Bucky，必定對駿羽鷹的性交方式瞭若指掌，但是駿羽鷹的世界，大概不會需要理解人類的性交方式，就像他也從來沒有研究過魚是怎麼進行性交的一樣。

『不，男人和女人的外生殖器不同，如果你想問內生殖器，狀況又更複雜了。』Steve語氣平淡地說，他盡量把這件事講得無聊，但對於抑制Bucky的好奇心，並沒有明確的效果。  
他溼漉漉的翅膀在自己大腿邊揮來揮去，終於還是問出了那個問題：「我可以碰它一下嗎？輕輕的。」  
『……我不認為是個好主意，你的羽毛會害我很癢。』Steve說，Bucky似乎略有失望，但卻不願意放棄。他用水盡力將羽毛梳平，再次提出了請求。

 

5.  
事情從此一發不可收拾。

 

「我今天可以碰碰你的性器官嗎？像前天晚上那樣。」晚上Steve進房時，Bucky立刻從他自己築的巢裡爬了起來，一臉期待地問。  
Steve勉強壓抑著不臉紅，回答：『不行，一個禮拜最多一次。』  
「為什麼？」  
『因為那很累。』Steve說，不等Bucky回答，便想要鑽進被窩裡，Bucky鍥而不捨地說：「那不然你碰我的，我不會累。」  
累不是誰碰誰的問題，而是不管誰碰誰，Steve都會很自然地起生理反應。他身體向來不是特別強壯，太頻繁的性高潮對他的身體而言也是一種負擔，更何況假如Bucky也同時興奮，他因為性愉悅而造成的身體顫抖，會讓他的羽毛飛得整間房都是。他第一次幫Bucky做手活，深入他的泄殖腔刺激他的敏感帶，就被Bucky的羽毛搞得哮喘發作，差點要了他的命。  
Bucky曾問他，為什麼不自己調配魔藥治療自己？Steve告訴他，每個魔法師身上都會有一些殘缺，這是與天賦共存的代價，他的病治不好，也沒必要治。

眼見Steve態度堅決，Bucky失望地扁起嘴，而Steve已經滑進被窩，緊緊裹住自己，只露出小巧的臉蛋，對Bucky說：『快睡吧，晚安。』  
他閉上眼睛，卻感覺到唇上被什麼熱呼呼的東西碰了一下，Steve疑惑地睜開眼，Bucky見他睜眼，又傾身親了他一下。  
『這是誰教你的？』Steve確定駿羽鷹之間可沒有這種動作，Bucky坦白回答：「路上看到的。我觀察做這種行為的人很久，這是相愛的人之間會做的事，對嗎？」  
『Bucky……』Steve嘆了口氣，在Bucky想要逃開前捉住他的肩膀，沈聲問：『我們是相愛的人嗎？』  
「至少我愛你……」以為Steve要拒絕他，Bucky倔強的揚起脖子，但Steve啥也沒說，他只是伸出手，手指穿進Bucky頸部各種綠色斑斕的羽毛，在顏色最深的那一處來回撫摸，輕聲問：『我這樣做對嗎？』  
「你知道這對駿羽鷹而言是什麼意思？」Bucky第一次發現自己的聲音是會顫抖的，Steve點點頭：『我早就知道了，笨蛋。』

 

6.  
相愛之人的性探索，總是會進入最後那一步。

 

Bucky低低地呻吟著，在Steve的陰莖深深進入他身體裡時。那真的是一種很奇怪的感覺，有一個不屬於自己的器官頂開了自己，將兩人結合在一起。Steve壓在他身上緩慢的抽插，一點一點慢慢的累積起快感，他含住Bucky的唇一下下的吮著，空出一手梳理Bucky頸側的羽毛，Bucky嗚咽著，一雙翅膀密密地蓋住Steve的背，卻不怎麼挪動，只在高潮的時候緊緊摟住了他。

Bucky翻過身喘息，Steve便爬上他因為汗而溼得有些扁塌的背上，纖瘦的手指梳理他頸部凌亂的棕羽，輕聲問：『你今天好乖，怎麼了？』  
「我怕你會死掉。」Bucky哽咽著說，激情的餘溫還殘留在他的嗓音裡。  
想來那次他哮喘發作真的嚇到了Bucky，Steve輕笑起來：『我不會的。』  
「Steve……」Bucky的聲音埋在枕頭裡，聽起來有些悶悶的：「我想要留下來，我想跟你住在一起。」  
『你不用再回去了？』Steve問，他還記得自己當年帶還是娃娃的Bucky回去時，他可是頭也不回的走了。  
「不用了，我是成鳥了，我可以自在地去自己想去的地方。」Bucky說，Steve翻身下來，捧起Bucky的臉，摸著他耳際從頸部延伸過來的細羽，問：『你想去的地方是哪裡？』

 

臉頰貼著Steve的掌心，Bucky眨了眨眼望向Steve。  
他總感覺自己一再地被拯救，從還是個幼禽，到成為威風凜凜的成鳥。Steve一直拯救他，拯救他的傷痕累累，和原本註定的孤單無依。

Bucky再次試著用人類的方法，確認他和Steve相愛。他的答案化進了吻裡，掉進Steve心裡。

 

「你身邊。」


End file.
